The present invention relates to grounding straps, in particular to flexible grounding straps made of metal, typically copper, which can be bent around a ground member, for example a metallic rod, pipe or conduit.
Flexible metallic grounding straps are known. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,229, which discloses a flexible metallic grounding strap useful, for example, to ground a circuit to a pipe, conduit or rod.
The grounding straps known from the prior art suffer from several disadvantages. For example, the strap known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,229 uses a circular shaped nut into which the strap tightening screw is threaded. The nut is secured to the strap by a pressure deformation of a collar which is received in a hole in the strap. This pressure deformation deforms the collar so that it overlaps the strap material surrounding the hole. This is disadvantageous because often the nut will come loose and thus will turn in the hole in which it is received in the strap, and it is then difficult to securely tighten the screw into the nut.